1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of conveyors and specifically to an improved pendant for an inverted conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overhead conveyors have long been used for transporting materials around a predefined course. Such conveyors frequently have a track suspended from a wall, ceiling, or other structure. The track has a generally hollow, rectangular cross-section with an upwardly or downwardly facing opening. The track often follows a closed loop path having curved and inclined portions. An endless chain or series of connected trolleys having wheels is supported by and travels inside the track. A motor drives the chain around the track. Loads are connected to the chain and suspended therefrom by a mounting apparatus, which may be permanently or removably secured to the chain to travel therewith. Examples of various overhead conveyor systems are shown in U.S. Patents Nos. 570,025; 2,573,334; 2,869,477; 3,004,498; 3,008,430; 3,045,808; 3,753,487; 3,854,573; 3,869,989; 3,905,304; 3,926,303; 3,960,264; 4,467,911; and 5,078,262, all incorporated herein by reference.
A conveyor having an upwardly facing track opening is known as an "inverted" conveyor. In one known embodiment of the inverted conveyor, the chain has a plurality of pairs of wheels riding inside the track. Each pair of wheels is connected by a horizontal axle. A shoe is supported above two pairs of axles by two pendants, one pendant resting on each axle. A support arm is pivotably secured to the shoe midway between the pendants. The load is secured to the support arm to travel therewith, suspended beneath the track.
It is desirable to have a load mounting apparatus for an inverted conveyor that is simple, light weight, and inexpensive. The apparatus should be easy to install and remove and allow the load to be suspended in a constant attitude as the load travels along inclined parts of the track.